Me, Myself, and I?
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: Comic Relief Episode


Doctor Who:

Me, Myself, and I (?):

Part 1:

Doctor Who:

_This mini-episode begins inside the TARDIS. We see the 11__th__ Doctor, without his tweet jacket, whizzing about around the TARDIS console, occasionally flicking or pressing one of the console's controls; the lights emitted from the console controls seem to be flashing in a rhythmic motion._

_The camera is now behind The Doctor; he is seen typing coordinates. As this occurs from the camera's angle, an arm is then seen slowly stretching out towards The Doctor._

_Before the hand could touch The Doctor, he turns and starts to scream._

_The title sequence begins to role…_

Me, Myself, and I (?):

Part 1:

_After the title sequence, the scene starts off where it left off; we see The Doctor, who has stopped screaming, staring at the camera (person in front of him). The camera then zooms out to show who the hand belonged to and who frightened The Doctor. Standing there, with his arm now lowered, was a small boy, barely reaching The Doctor's waist, who was wearing a tweet jacket similar to the one the Doctor wore, along with similar pants, shirt, bow-tie, shoes, and even the hair-style. _

_The camera focuses on The Doctor._

Doctor: _Studying the small boy _"Who are you?"

Boy: _Looking up at the Doctor, smiling _"I'm you."

_The camera from this point on will show what the little boy is talking about, such as when he says that he and The Doctor are wearing something that's the same, the camera will focus on that item; The Doctor will go first then the little boy._

Boy: _Showing his boots _"…Look, same boots, same pants, same suspenders, same bow-tie, even same hair style!"

_During the parts when the little boy says "Same suspenders," the camera shows both The Doctor and the little boy grabbing them and slightly flicking them. _

_For the bow-tie close-up, both The Doctor and the little boy, sort of adjust it; the camera focuses on the little boy._

Boy: _Reaching into his coat pocket_ "…I even have the Sonic Screwdriver! But the best part is… (_He takes out a fez from behind him_) that I get to wear a Fez!"

_The little boy places the rather small fez on top of his head as his finishes talking, laughing and smiling as he does; the camera focuses on The Doctor._

Doctor: _Blushing _"…Well you know what I always say…"

Doctor and Boy: _Simultaneously _"Because they're cool!"

_The Doctor and the little boy laugh; the Doctor gently slaps the little boy's right cheek as he gets up._

Voice: _Serious and confused _"Doctor?"

_At the hearing of the voice both the Doctor and the little boy turn around._

Doctor and Boy: "Yes?"

_Standing there, on top of the stairs that lead into the TARDIS' various corridors, striking her serious pose is The Doctor's red-haired companion, Amy Pond; Rory is seen standing next to her. _

Amy: "Doctor?"

_The Doctor is then seen smiling at them as he approaches them; he places an arm over each of them._

Doctor: "Mr. and Mrs. Pond."

Rory: _Sort of annoyed _"Williams…"

Doctor: _Ignoring him _"What can I do for you?"

_Amy motions to the little boy dressed like The Doctor._

Doctor: _Going back to the Boy _"Oh, this is my good old friend... (_Looking at the Boy then at his companions_)"

Boy: "How am I supposed to know, I am you remember!"

Doctor: "Oh…"

Amy: "Doctor, as much as I would like to hear about your inner child, we also have a _little_ problem of our own."

_At that instant, a little, red-haired girl, about the same height as the little boy dressed like the Doctor, step out from behind Amy, wearing the same exact clothing; another little boy steps out from behind Rory dressed as he is._

Doctor: "Oh…"

_The scene fades and the end credits begin to role…_

Me, Myself, and I (?):

Part 2:

_The opening credits begin to role._

_The scene starts off by focusing on some of the control on the TARDIS console._

_The camera then zooms out; on one side we see the little versions of The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, while on the other side we see the adult versions of The Doctor, Amy, and Rory; the camera then shows us each adult version looking at the little versions and vice-versa. _

Rory: "So…"

_The adult versions look at adult Rory, while the little versions look at little Rory; little Rory pouts and then begins to hit the little Doctor; little Amy tries to break them apart, but fails._

Adult Doctor: _Approaching the fight _"Ok, that's enough."

_The Adult Doctor is seen trying to break up the fight, but little Rory and Little Doctor are really going at it; Adult Rory and Adult Amy step in._

_The camera then shows Adult Rory grabbing little Doctor, the Adult Doctor grabbing Little Rory, and Adult Amy grabbing little Amy._

Adult Doctor: "Enough…"

Little Rory: _Pointing at little Doctor _"He started!"

Little Doctor: "No, you started, asking silly questions, when the answer was in front of your eyes!"

Adult Rory: "Oi!"

Adult Doctor: "Oi!"

Both Amys: "Stop!"

_Everyone stops auguring and looks at the Amys. _

Adult Amy: _Looking at Adult Doctor_ "Doctor what is going on? Why are there kids that look like us?"

Little Doctor: "Silly, silly Amelia Pond; we are you and you are us."

Adult Rory: _Looking at Little Doctor _"You mean, you're us, when we were kids?"

_The camera shows little Doctor nodding and patting Rory on the cheek._

Adult Amy: "How is that possible?"

Little Doctor: "Temporal Biological Fission."

Adult Rory: "What is that?"

Adult Doctor: "…In front of your eyes…"

_The scene fades._

_The next scene shows both versions of the Doctor working about on the TARDIS console, pressing, flipping, turning, etc. switches. _

Adult Rory: "Are you sure this will work?"

Adult Doctor: "As sure as my name is The Doctor."

Little Amy: "But it isn't."

Little Doctor: "Well I call myself The Doctor and that's what matters."

_With that the whole TARDIS begins to move and shake; the whole scene spins._

_As the spinning stops, we now see that only the adult versions of The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are left; they hug each other._

_However at that moment a familiar voice is heard bargaining through the door._

Voice: "Hello Sweetie…"

_As the gang turns, they see River Song smiling; a smaller version of her is then seen appearing behind her…_

_The end credits begin to role…_


End file.
